Himmel und Erde
by Elilenti
Summary: Eine vom Sturm zerrissene Nacht vor dem Roten Rathaus entführt Sora in ein Schloss im Eis, wo Riku und der Keim der Dunkelheit seine letzte Rettung zu sein scheinen ... MA RikuxSora


**Autor: OgaShi**

**Disclaimer: Die Charas gehören nicht mir, sondern Squaresoft & Disney.  
**

**Part: 1 von 5  
**

**

* * *

**

** Prolog **

"Die Musik beruht auf der Harmonie zwischen Himmel und Erde, auf der Übereinstimmung des Trüben und Lichten."

_Lü Bu We_

_

* * *

_

Im unruhigen Meer pechschwarzer Schattenlurche benötigte es nur eine leichtsinnige Unachtsamkeit, um den Meister des Schlüsselschwertes mit einem Knochen zermalmenden Schlag in die Magengegend aus der Bahn zu werfen.

Die Wucht des unerwarteten Aufpralls entlockte Sora ein Schrei, den seine Kehle in einem Röcheln erstickte. Lediglich fadenscheinig realisierte er den metallischen Geschmack von Blut auf seiner Zunge, begleitet von einem Übelkeit erregenden Brennen im Rachen, das die aufsteigende Magensäure dort hinterlassen hatte. Rasenden Herzens ließ er den Blick umher schweifen, über die wuselnden Köpfe seiner Feinde, die in hohen, periodischen Flutwellen über ihn hinweg schwappten, nieder geschlagen wurden und sich neu materialisierten.

Keuchend widerstand er dem Drang, von seiner Waffe abzulassen und sich an die Seite zu fassen. Was hatte ihn getroffen? Unmöglich einer dieser verdammten Kreaturen – er kannte ihre schwachen Schläge nur zu gut; kamen sie nicht mit vereinter Kraft, juckten sie ihn längst nicht mehr.

„Nimm _das!_", krächzte er, schwang den eisernen Schaft des Schlüsselschwerts herum – ein zum Schlag ausholender Herzloser zerbarst zischend in seine dunklen Moleküle, dicht gefolgt von einigen ungezählten seiner Gefährten, denen Sora mit einem schnellen Schritt und einer temperamentvollen Umdrehung hinterher setzte. Keine zehn Schritte von ihm entfernt drängten sich unter einer barocken Parklaterne Donalds und Goofys Gestalten zusammen und ohne Mühe erkannte er seine eigene Erschöpfung in ihnen wider. Es half alles nichts … sie würden am Ende ihrer Kräfte angelangt sein, bevor sie den steilen Turm des Roten Rathauses erreicht hatten, wenn sie nicht die nächste gebotene Schneise zur Flucht nutzten.

„Don-", setzte er an, doch ein zweiter Schlag, so massiv wie der Prankenhieb eines Drachens, ertränkte den unausgesprochenen Namen in Schmerzen. Er glaubte, der Schädel würde ihm von den Schultern gerissen, als sich der geteerte Boden von seinen Schuhsohlen trennte und ihn die Schwere des Treffers mit dem Oberkörper auf die Lehne einer viktorianischen Parkbank schleuderte.

Mit geweiteten Augen stieß er die angehaltene Luft aus. Schon wieder – hatte er soeben eine neue Art von Herzlosen entdeckt? Unfähig, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, kippte er über die gusseiserne Lehne kopfüber auf die regennasse Wiese. Aus ferner Nähe vernahm er das aufgeregte Schnattern der Ente – die Erde erbebte – da gab es jäh einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall, der sich spitz in Soras Trommelfell marterte. Kurz darauf raste eine harte Wand komprimierten Schalls über ihn hinweg und riss ihn mit sich über die Wiese, als sei er ein Blatt im Winde. Der Stamm eines Baumes bremste ihn.

Schwerfällig setzte sich Sora auf, hob den verschwommenen Blick und erkannte einen undefinierbaren Schatten über sich – _etwas stand auf der Lehne der Bank _–

Die Glasgehäuse der Laternen waren klirrend zersprungen, schemenhafte Dunkelheit war unter den Sturm zerrissenen Wolkenhimmel eingekehrt.

Ein Zittern kroch über Soras Extremitäten und mit mäßiger Erleichterung realisierte er, dass sich seine rechte Hand energisch an das Schlüsselschwert geklammert hatte. Noch nie war es ihm so schwer vorgekommen, es mit beiden Händen anzupacken und in eine aufrechte Position zu heben – verbissen kämpfte er mit seinen Beinen, die den Befehlen seines Kleinhirns nicht Folge leisten wollten und seinen erschöpften Leib an das Gras fesselten.

„Donald!", drang Goofys Stimme durch das Geraschel der Schattenlurche. „Wo ist Sora?"

„Viel wichtiger ist die Frage: wer ist _das?_", schnatterte Donald und irgendwie wusste Sora, dass auch sein Blick an dem Schatten haftete, der sich nun auf der Lehne zu einer eindeutig menschlichen Gestalt aufrichtete und mit einem federleichten Satz herab sprang. Eine langgliedrige Hand ergriff das Heft seines Fledermausflügel ähnlichen Schwertes und ließ es in einer einzigen, eleganten Bewegung herum schwingen …

Diesmal blieb der Knall aus, doch das minderte die Heftigkeit der Welle nicht im Geringsten. Unsichtbare Arme schlangen sich um Soras Gelenke und die Kollision mit dem Baumstamm übertraf die Vorangegangene noch um Längen – sein markerschütternder Schrei wurde vom Wind zerfetzt und ein Schub Verstand raubender Schmerzen nahm ihm das Schlüsselschwert aus der Hand. Scharf sog er die kalte Luft in seine Lungen, begleitet vom lautstarken Protest seiner Knochen.

Als er schwer atmend die Augen wieder öffnete, schob sich der Schatten jenes Mannes vor die gespenstigen Konturen des Roten Rathauses, die durch die lebendigen Kronen der Kastanienbäume zu erkennen waren.

„Wer bist du?", wollte er sagen, doch ein Geistesblitz nahm ihm die Worte aus dem Mund. Eine kalte Empfindung krabbelte über sein Gesicht, als ihm das Blut in die Weiche sackte. „Ich kenne dich doch", presste er mit geschundener Stimme hervor, bemüht, weiterhin stark und entschlossen zu wirken. Seine rechte Hand tastete durch die hohen Grashalme, auf der Suche nach dem Schlüsselschwert. Warum vernahm er nicht mehr die Geräusche des Kampfes, die Stimmen Goofys und Donalds? „Wer bist-"

„_Pscht_", unterbrach ihn die schemenhafte Gestalt leise und hob einen Finger der Hand, die das Schwert hielt, zum schwarzen Gesicht empor, wobei sie sich zu ihm herab beugte und ihm die andere vor Augen führte. „Schlafe, Sora …", flüstere eine raue Kehle. „Schon gut … Schlafe …"

Taubheit stürzte wie lauwarmes Wasser aus einem Blechkübel in Soras Schädel und übermannte ihn innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und grub die Fingernägel in die Innenfläche seiner Hand, gab ein verhaltenes Stöhnen von sich und erfühlte endlich die eiserne Waffe unter seinen gefühllosen Fingerkuppen.

_Ich muss wach bleiben, _sagte ihm sein schwindender Verstand, als seine Lippen die Kraft verließ, diese Worte zu formen, _ins Rathaus … ich muss ins Rote Rathaus …!_

Der Zeigefinger des Schattens berührte um Haaresbreite seinen Nasenhals, so dass es allein die vibrierende Aura war, die seine Härchen streichelte. Bedächtig wanderte er die Stupsnase hinab.

„Alles ist gut … schlafe …"

Das altbekannte Wispern schmeichelte sich in Soras Ohren, beschwerte seine Augen und ließ sein weiches Kinn auf die Brust sinken. Der Wind trug ein schrilles Heulen durch die Nacht und mit ihm kam in eiskalter Erkenntnis der erzwungene Schlaf …

_Riku…?_

_

* * *

Nachwort: __ Möp das hier soll ein 5- bzw. 4-Teiler werden (4 Teile, wenn man diesen Prolog nicht mitzählt). Üüber das ein oder andere Kommi wäre ich hocherfreut:D  
_


End file.
